Scientists
A list of scientists and articles related to science. Scientists * Francis Bacon * Marie Curie * Charles Darwin * Thomas Edison * Albert Einstein * Benjamin Franklin * Jane Goodall * Brian Greene * Stephen Hawking * Isaac Newton * Ivan Pavlov * Carl Sagan * David Suzuki * Nikola Tesla * Neil deGrasse Tyson Fictional Scientists * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Beaker - lab assistant * Dr. Julius Strangepork, Swinetrek science officer * Dr. Phil van Neuter * Dr. Nobel Price, inventor * Professor Nucleus Von Fission, inventor * Next Generation Science Officer * WESAYSO Scientist * Dr. Fiend * Absolute Proof Scientist * SkekTek, the Skeksis Scientist * Dr. Sigmund Sillystuff * Professor Krassman, mad scientist * Dr. Hugo Krassman, science teacher * Mary, research assistant * Jack and Louise, a pair of herpetologists * Dr. Tucker, rat research * William Osler plays a scientist in The Cube * Professor Albert Einslime * Craniac, Deep Dish Nine science officer * Dr. Reinbrain, mad scientist * Dr. William Edgar * Professor Hugh Mungous * Dr. Bredlow Freedly * Cookie Brody * Sor-Elbow * Wormabond Hound * Professor Alphonse Enthusiasts * Baby Scooter, aspiring scientist * Gordon Robinson, science teacher * Carlo, science major * Guy Smiley, science teacher (in the 1983 book People in Your Neighborhood) Popularizers * Douglas Adams, science fiction writer and science lecturer * Alan Alda, host of several science and nature documentaries, Communicating Science workshops, participant in the World Science Festival * Isaac Asimov, science fiction writer and biochemistry professor * David Attenborough, naturalist and television presenter * Roger Ebert, movie reviewer and blogger whose posts often include scientific content * Bill Nye, popularly known as Bill Nye the Science Guy * will.i.am, science documentary producer Sketches * Muppet Labs * "I Am the Very Model of a Scientific Scientist" * "Time in a Bottle" * Prairie Dawn, Scientist! * Shrinkenstein * "She Blinded Me with Science" * Great Inventor Series * Murray's Science Experiments Locations and Events * World Science Festival * South Florida Science Museum * NASA's Johnson and Kennedy Space Centers, and other locations * Science and Nature School * Mir Space Station Episodes ;Sesame Street * Slimey to the Moon - a season-long arc * Several seasons include science in their curriculum, with seasons 1, 9 and 20 mentioning it specifically. * Season 41 (2010) - The season continues the show's two-year initiative “My World is Green & Growing,” an initiative embracing a robust science and mathematics curriculum. The season addressed the processes of scientific investigation, with 13 shows focused on this topic. One of the main curricular goals is to encourage children to think scientifically and to model the scientific process.Sesameworkshop.org. Sesame Workshop and The PNC Foundation Join White House Effort on STEM Education * Episode 3169 - Big Bird, Prairie Dawn, and Gabi play scientist * Episode 2607 - Ruby conducts a science experiment * Episode 4099 - Elmo and Zoe practice science ;Others * Episode 231: Scientific Bear * Sid the Science Kid See also * Robots, a product of scientific engineering * Category:Environmentalism * Category:Space * Astronauts * Time travel * Teachers * Doctors Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:Space